Raster scanning is a process used for displaying an image. The process may require all pixels in a frame to be updated, wherein the image is updated one pixel at a time for every frame. Each row of pixels may be scanned from left to right and every row may be scanned from top to bottom. Using a frame rate of 30 frames per second may be good for human perception, but when virtual reality, augmented reality, or gaming is added, 30 frames per second may not be enough to control latency. Higher frame rates may help to mitigate latency, but typically utilize a considerable amount of power.